


Migraines and Movies

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Tony, Fluff, Gen, Stark!Reader, Tony is a good dad, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Tony drops everything when his daughter has a migraine
Kudos: 27





	Migraines and Movies

Tony is whizzing through the sky; weaving between New York skyscrapers as he runs tests on the latest incarnation of his Iron Man suit, the Mark 3000 when Friday's voice speaks to him inside the armor. "Boss, mister Morgenstern would like to inform you that y/n never showed up to her lessons and she is not picking up her phone."

"Friday, run a trace on the tracker in y/n's necklace. Find my daughter," Tony says sternly, already directing the suit back towards Avengers Tower.

"She is in her room in the tower boss, she appears to be sleeping and has only roused once this morning for 30 minutes before going back to sleep," Friday reports after a moment of silence.

"Call her, now," Tony orders, worry creeping into his veins as he wonders why his daughter missed her lessons when she was usually such an eager beaver when it came to her studies.

"Hello?" y/n's voice comes through the headpiece, sounding tired and groggy.

"Hey, little miss. What's going on over there? Your teacher told me you never showed for your appointment and Friday says you've been sleeping all day," Tony says, his tone soft and kind, only betraying the barest hint of the concern he feels thundering through him.

"Everything's fine, I just have a massive migraine. I can't open my eyes and it feels like I wanna puke. I told Friday to let him know I wasn't going to be there, I guess he just didn't get the message," y/n explains slowly as she breathes through the nauseating agony.

"I'll call him and explain, don't worry about it kiddo, just go back to sleep," Tony soothes as he lands gracefully on the landing pad of the tower.

He makes a quick trip to the med bay before detouring through the communal kitchen while asking Friday to place an order for y/n's favorite restaurant to deliver to the tower and cancel all his meetings for the rest of the day. Once he reaches his daughter's door, he slowly pushes it open, his heart breaking at the sight of y/n curled up on her bed in dark blue pajama shorts, a grey t-shirt with the faces of different Disney Villians printed all over it and knee-high grey socks. He slowly approaches her, setting down the things in his arms on her desk before perching on the edge of her bed and gently running his fingers through her hair.

She stirs minutely as she wakes, forcing her eyes open just enough to see who is in the room. "Dad? I thought you were gonna be out all day?" she asks confusedly.

"How can I sit through a bunch of stuffy meetings when my daughter needs me. Besides, I'm sure they'll survive my absence for one day," he grins at her. "I brought you some stuff for the headache and nausea, I also brought some soda, crackers, and water, and I asked Friday to order in your favorite. I figured we could camp out here and watch Disney movies while we gorge ourselves on snacks and takeout once you're feeling better."

"That sounds great, thanks dad," she smiles weakly as she slowly sits upright, resting her back against the headboard as she takes the crackers and soda from Tony. She slowly nibbles and sips on them until she has enough in her stomach to drink the painkillers.

Later that day Pepper finds both father and daughter curled up with the end credits of Zootopia rolling across the screen. She smiles fondly as she covers each of them in a blanket, laying soft kisses on their foreheads and asks Friday to turn off the tv before leaving them to sleep.


End file.
